fridaythe13ththegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Chad Kensington
Chad Kensington is one of the fourteen playable Counselors within the Friday the 13th: The Game where he has the classic movie role of "The Preppy Guy" who will try to survive Jason Voorhees killing spree. Chad Kensington is unlocked at the start of the game. Backstory Set in an unknown timeline during a camp counselors meet up at Camp Crystal Lake where it leaves us with the preppy boy Chad Kensington along with his fellow teenage companions, heading to the Camp where strange events occur and leads a helpless bunch of teenagers meets the supernatural serial killer Jason Voorhees, and where Chad will try to survive Jason's bloodlust killing spree at the Camp. The information below is all Non-Canon Events for Chad Kensington within the Single Player Challenges. Single Player Challenges: *Challenge One: Broken Down: No Appearance. *Challenge Two: Power Struggle: No Appearance. *Challenge Three: Lights Out: Before any events happen between Kenny Riedell and A.J. Mason it was Jason Voorhees who nooses Chad and places him over the sign for the entrance of the camp for his fellow counselors to see. *Challenge Four: Stargazing: No Appearance. *Challenge Five: Packanack Party: When Tiffany Cox goes for a Swim inside the Lake Chad follows and stalks her as she swims but without knowing that Jason Voorhees was watching him which causes his death by the legendary killer. *Challenge Six: Snuggle by the Fire: Chad is murdered by being held over the campfire and his body being tossed over the flames. *Challenge Seven: Strip Poker: After Him and A.J.'s make-out session with A.J. fixing herself up for him only to realize she wasn't back after a few minutes which prompts him to look for her only to become another Victim of the mask-wearing killer Jason. *Challenge Eight: Escaping: When Jenny Myers and Kenny Riedell realize strange things occurring's around the area it has Jenny telling Chad to Hide which makes him go off and hide in the upstairs closet and as the power is cut it had Jason finding his location and killing him while he was hiding. *Challenge Nine: JASON IS HERE: No Appearance. *Challenge Ten: Vacation Party: Chad is brutally killed by Jason when he sitting down and watching a Stag film which involves a knife going through his skull. Appearance Chad Kensington is blond and has blue eyes, wears a red sweater around his neck, which relies on his shoulders and is tied on his chest, making him even easier to be distinguished from the others, since no other counselor in the game is wearing a sweater in this way. Trivia *Chad Kensington’s voice actor is Ben Diskin who is also the voice actor for another counselor Eric Lachappa. *Chad is a momma’s boy. ''(See in-game trivia notes!) *Chad is likely the richest counselor along with Victoria Sterling due to their clothing. *Chad and Victoria Sterling attend the same country club outside of camp. *Chad is the only original male counselor not based on as a Kickstarter backer. *Chad's most considered female counterpart is Victoria Sterling by similar stats and assumed personality. *Chad has two in-game progression features in the game with one being a Badge called Chad Face and another being a Trophy called Chad Is A Dick. *If players try to go after Jason by themselves or in a group they are called/nicknamed: Battle Chad by the fandom. Category:Counselors Category:Male Characters Category:Caucasian Characters